1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home sewing machines and more particularly to a chain stitch forming device for sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, such as for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,168 to Yamashita discloses a chain stitch forming device wherein a loop retaining means 65, 67 is provided at the upper side of a restraining member 49 to hold a thread loop which has been passed through recess 48 or opening 52 defined by the restraining member.
In this type, however, the thread loop released from a seizing beak 40 and passed through the opening 52 has become so small that the retaining means may not surely hold the loop, which might customarily cause skip stitching.